A known wire feeder welder consists of a number of individual components and subassemblies that are mounted separately inside the welder. These individual components and subassemblies perform in conjunction with each other to produce an output required for welding. The main power supply components for the welder include a transformer, a choke, a capacitor, a rectifier, and a control printed circuit board. Wiring connects the components to one another and the fan can cool the components.
In addition to producing the output required for welding, a welder should also be safe, ergonomic, robust, manufacturable, competitively priced and profitable. Additionally, the marketplace desires that the welder be continually upgraded for product enhancements, product market differentiation and frequent product refreshing. A large drawback in creating new and fresh product designs is the development time required to meet the design requirements with each and every design cycle. Development time for a single welder product can be one to two years and much longer for entire product lines. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the development time for a welder while meeting the design requirements.